Eye of Cthulhu
'Eye of Cthulhu ' The Eye of Cthulhu is a Pre-Hardmode boss in Terraria and most likely the first boss you will encounter in the game. It can be summoned using the Suspicious Looking Eye or Naturally (33% chance at night) if the following criteria are met. ' #'The Eye of Cthulhu has not yet been defeated in the current world ' #'At least one player has over 200 life and 10 defence #'The player has had 3 town NPCs move in' 'Spawning' The Eye of Cthulhu has a 1/3 chance of spawning each night the criteria are met at 7:30 PM. The way you can tell it will spawn if the player gets a message in the chat (bottem left corner) "You feel an evil presence watching you..." 81 seconds later the Eye will spawn and begin to attack you. You can also use the Suspicous Looking Eye if you want to spawn it by yourself at 7:30 PM. If not defeated by 4:30 AM or if all players in the world die it will despawn. 'Mechanics ' After spawning Eye will fly towards the player and begin its attack. It will most likely come up from the ground hover above the player and spawn 3-4 Servants of Cthulhu, which drop hearts and Stars which are really helpful if you get low during the fight. It will charge at the player 3 times and repeat its cycle. When the Eye of Cthulhu reaches 50% health (65% Expert) it will transform into Stage 2 shown above and will act more agressivly. It will no longer spawn Servants of Cthulhu and will begin more agressivly charging at the player with increased damage but will have no defence for the remainder of the fight. ''' '''In Expert Mode the Eye will spawn more Servants than normal and will spawn 4-5 when in Phase 2. When the Eye reaches 25% it will transform into stage 3 and will dash multiple times at the player. its cycle as well as the dashes will become faster the weaker the boss gets making the final strech very difficult. when the boss dies it will drop a Treasure Bag full of good loot 'Stratigies ' The First Phase of they Eye of Cthulu is preatty predictable with hover, spawn, dash it repeats the same cycle so if you remeber the pattern you will know his pattern. When he hovers over the player it is best to use a Golden Bow or higher and Jester,Flame,Frost,or UnHoly Arrows as to get maximum damage on him .When he spawns the Servants a Sword is handy to quickly despose of them and get there hearts. When he dashes it is best to dodge him as not to get damaged. Another useful weapon are guns such as the Minishark, Musket, or boomstick as they also do heavy damage. ' '''The Second Phase it will act more agressivly and do more damage but can take more damage so its affective to dodge the best you can and hit your shots to do maximum damage . ' 'In Expert Mode in his first stage you will need to be lightning fast to avoid his dodge attacks which can shatter your health if he gets to close. using a Grappling Hook or Lightning Boots is strongly recomended as they help you get out the way. ' 'Equipment Check List ' #'''At least Silver Armour Normal (Meteor Expert) will give you high defence. #'Ranged Weapon (Bow, Gun, Etc) Gold Bow Normal (Minishark Expert) will do.' #'Long Sword for getting Servants Blade of Grass is strongly recommended ' #'Potions anything Healing,Mana,Iron Skin,Thorns are the best you can get ' #'Accessorys such as Band of Regeneration, Anklet, Lightning boots / Spectre / Rocket Boots, any thing Warding' 'Video Tutorial ' 'This Video goes over everything you need to know Good Luck Terrarians! '